Metroid:What if?
by The Lonely Dragon
Summary: Updated...finally. What if a game was made from a real charater. how would you react if Metroid were real. This story says it is.
1. Starting Chapter

METROID: What if?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Coll sat starring at his monitor with the list of names on it. He looked over each name and where the kid lived. He was very taken into his work as Arkling also told him. He looked over at the plans for the new "Power Suit."  
  
"Power suit, ha! Looks more like a space suit to me." He said to himself.  
  
"It has the abilities to do that ya know?" A voice came from behind.  
  
The lights flickered on as Coll rotated in his chair. He knew it would be Arkling there too, that's why he didn't protest to the lights coming on.  
  
"I told you, your gonna be blind soon sitting in the dark like that." Arkling continued.  
  
"What are you my mother? You got those requests or what?" Coll barked at him as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. The only thing is now have you decided which kids your going to rip from society?" Arkling asked with same smile he always got when he knew he finished something and Coll had just barely started.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact I have chosen them all." When in reality he had only gotten the two when he needed three. He glansed at the monitor again and randomly chose the first name he saw. "I was just putting in the last one as you walked in and interrupted me." He clicked on the name with the mouse then pressed enter. All the little confirmation screens came up and he affirmed them all. He then printed a list of the names and where they lived. He looked at the name he had chosen before doing so. Dan Zeary.  
  
  
  
Dan hated chemistry class just as much as everyone else in the room, or in the school for that matter. At least it was the last subject of the day. He looked around the small, bland colored room to see there was only one other kid who had a test. He stood up and handed his in. The teacher didn't even look up from her computer, she just stuck her hand out for him to put the paper in.  
  
He sat down just as the bell rung, ending the school day. "Why didn't it ring while I was standing?" Dan complained. He had had gym, also known as 'Physical Education', and the new teacher they got this year had a fairly fun game played, so the kids used a descent amount of energy.  
  
Dan grabbed his bag and stood up. He made sure he didn't cream anyone trying to get his bag on his back. It hasn't very heavy but hitting someone in the face would give him a problem later. He proceeded to the door along with everybody else. He had to step back a bit to let a girl through the door, a girl he had previously had a crush on, but never took any steps to asking her out.  
  
"Hey Jill, how's things going." Was all he could get out.  
  
"Nothing much" was all she replied, which was more than he expected.  
  
"So , uhhhh, you gonna be on the bus today?" He wasn't very good at conversation, especially when it came to women.  
  
"Yeah" again, more then Dan expected. He would have figured 'no.' She never was on the bus, he didn't know why, but he didn't ask because it was none of his business.  
  
" Cool it's always more fun when your on." Mentally Dan kicked himself "Listen to me, I sound like a car commercial. Well I'll see ya on the bus then." She gave the same smile he figured she'd give, said something, and walked down the side of the hall he wasn't going. His locker was right across the hall but he wished it was closer to hers. He just shrugged and bent down to his locker. He figured if he was closer she'd probably get sick of seeing him all the time. So he accepted the fact, pulled his jacket out and got bashed in the head by the girl in the locker above him.  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you all right!!?" Dan couldn't figure out how she had managed to get it all in one sentence and breathe.  
  
"its okay, I've had worse. Besides I'm probably gonna get worse as life goes on." he replied even though she only paid attention to his first sentence.  
  
Rubbing his head a bit he went down the stair case that was right by his locker. At the bottom of the staircase was the doors to his freedom for the weekend, or so he thought. He pushed open the doors and continued down the few steps that lead him to the side walk. He could see his bus and he was glad that he could. It was a cold day, and he didn't want to walk very far just to get on a bus.  
  
He had only taken three steps when a man dressed like a truck driver stepped in front of him. Dan made an attempt to go around him, but he stepped in his way again. Dan realized the man did it on purpose, who ever he was he was trying to stop Dan from getting to his bus.  
  
"Dan Zeary?" The man asked in a very deep voice.  
  
" What?" Dan replied, wondering how the man knew his name.  
  
"Come with me and I'll explain everything" The man continued.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
He looked down at Dan, who was a good 6 feet tall himself, "You have no choice."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dan felt the car stop, but didn't bother to move until he heard the ignition get turned off. Even then he simply sat up and looked around. He remembered everything, from when he got in the car to when they stopped to empty their kidney's. There was another man in the car Dan had gotten into. When they had stopped They introduced themselves as Blaine and the driver was Arkling. They said they were with the government, but that's all they had told him.  
  
"Get out. We're here." Arkling ordered.  
  
"Fine but do you mind telling me where here is?" Dan wondered as he got out.  
  
Blaine opened the other door, reached in to grab Dan's bag and said, "Fort Mead Maryland. You should know this place."  
  
That he did, his older brother had come here for training to be a photographer's mate on board the U.S.S. Kittyhawk out of Japan, where he was now. Fort Mead was a military training base for both the U.S. NAVY and the army. Dan's brother was in the Navy so he didn't quite get top notch quarters to live in. Dan knew the base was big but these guys seemed more covert operations then Navy or Army.  
  
"Wait hold up!" Dan yelled.  
  
" Shut up! People are sleeping." Blaine barked. "your questions will be answered shortly. In the mean time shut your mouth and follow us. Understood?"  
  
"yeah.I guess." Dan mumbled as he caught up to them.  
  
They didn't even go into any of the buildings, they walked over and stood between two trees. Dan looked at them and figured that they where standing on an elevator or something. He couldn't see much but some where he heard either Blaine or Arkling pressing buttons. Suddenly two large straps shot up from under the car, wrapped around it and almost pressurized to the hood and trunk. Dan heard a hiss, then the ground under the car began to move. It was capsizing and taking the car with it. Then from behind them a block had came up to there level. When it was done moving a door opened to reveal a stair case.  
  
Blaine and Arkling started walking down the stair case not even caring if Dan was following them or not. But they knew Dan would follow, and as they predicted he did. Though Dan himself was beginning to wonder if he wanted to know what was going on.  
  
When they got down there Dan heard a strange buzzing noise. Looking at each corner Dan saw that there where cameras in all four corners of the corridor they had just walked into. At the end of the corridor was a door that looked much like a vault door then anything.  
  
"Aside from Area 51, this is the hardest place to get on the planet earth." Arkling said, not even looking down at Dan. As they moved down the corridor the camera seemed to follow them as they moved. They reached the door and Arkling flipped up a switch to reveal a retina scanner in the middle of the vault door. There was a beep then there was a series of bangs that sounded like the door unlocking its huge metal locks from the other side. The door opened slowly to reveal another hallway, this one too with a camera in each corner of the room. At the end of this hall there was another door, only this door looked more like an elevator door. Arkling placed his hand on a blue panel that was next to the door when he arrived at it. A light seemed to scan his hand, then what looked like an mechanical eye ball shot out of the wall. It soon angled itself to scan the back of Arkling's hand. As the scanning was being done Dan looked down the hall way to notice that the "vault door" was still open. Blaine saw Dan's puzzlement and explained that it remained open until they were out of the room. That way no one can see the locking mechanism on the back of the door. Made little sense to Dan but he didn't really care. He had gotten the notion that he wasn't going to be leaving for quite some time. Still waiting Dan decided to make faces at the camera. The camera turned down the hall way and fired a few machine gun rounds out the door. What Dan thought to be ha helpless monition detector on the bottom of the camera turned out to be a machine gun. A sentry camera that was controlled manually. Dan decided that he was done fooling around, looked back at the door to see Blaine and Arkling now standing in the elevator.  
  
"sorry" Dan apologized.  
  
"No need. Just get in here." Arkling demanded, and from what just happened Dan wasn't about to argue.  
  
They seemed to go down what felt to Dan like 30 stories, but was only 10 or 20. When they got to the bottom they went through the whole thing again, only without the face making. The rooms appeared to be the same, be it didn't make any difference to Dan, he was worrying about what was going to happen next. When the final door opened they stepped into a room that no bigger than the cargo hold a cargo ship. They were standing on a balcony looking over a room that was buzzing with activity. Computer monitors where glowing as people scurried by on their way to their next activity, whatever it would be.  
  
"Welcome, you must be Dan Zeary?" An annoying voice came from down the balcony some ways. Dan saw a general dressed in what looked like his finest metals and cloths. He had very broad shoulders and a crew cut that looked like he had done it himself. Behind him stood two other kids, both girls, and the generals some army of lawyers and captains. The girls stood at right and left and looked not to far off in age.  
  
The girl on his right stood starring at Dan from underneath her bangs, which where long and a very dark brown. She was wearing a T-shirt that said "independent" across the front, and a simple pair of sweat pants.  
  
The girl on his left seemed very agitated, she couldn't seem to sit still. She was a dirty blonde and was all to eager to learn Dan's name. She wore a light blue, elbow long shirt that had the word princess written across the front in glittery letters. Then of course she wore the tight jeans and sandals. As Dan looked her over he noticed that she wore socks under her sandals.  
  
The general reached out and took Dan's hand, whether Dan wanted him to or not didn't matter. He had such a strong firm grip on Dan's hand that it soon started to hurt.  
  
" nice to meet you son my name is General Coll. But since we're going to be good friends in no time flat, you can call me Coll" He exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah that's nice." Dan muttered as he waved his hand around trying to get feeling in it again, " Look can you please tell me what's going on here?"  
  
"Yeah, ya told us that once the third kid got here you tell us what's goin' on!" the Brunet barked.  
  
Coll turned to Arkling, "Make a note that we'll have to work on their patience level." He tired to hide it but all three of them could hear it. " Okay, okay, show them to the conference room. Suddenly without warning they through a cloth bag over the three kids heads.  
  
Dan could feel them leading him around turns and around people, but he didn't bother to try and remember his way. Not to long later they threw them into a chair next to one another and removed the masks. The room looked like an auditorium if anything. It had carpet that was very wore and now lumpy, making the chairs a little unbalanced. There was a stage that they were sitting in front of that General Coll and company now stood on. There were guards at the only two doors in the room but everyone was more focused on Coll at the moment.  
  
"As you three may have guessed by now, you are going to take part in a government experiment. Well we're partially with the government. We've brought you here to make you into strong, agile, flexible and any other adjective you like killing machines."  
  
" Wait! Stop, Rewind, Play. Run that by me again" The blond girl shouted springing to her feet.  
  
"we are going to make you super warriors how does that sound?" Coll's sarcasm was none too reassuring. " Now may I finish?" She sat down glaring at him, " now, each of you are going to be issued a special suit. My colleagues have come to call it a 'Power Suit.' This suit is specially built for your sizes and is also built to grow as you do if necessary. It has its own gun attached so you don't have much to worry about in terms of combat."  
  
Dan thought for a moment and realized this sounded a lot like something out of a video game he had once played. "Wait a minute. This 'power suit' did you get the idea from a video game?"  
  
Coll had a look of surprise on his face. He looked behind him to a women in a white lab coat who walked over to the podium Coll stood at. " As a matter of fact the game came from our idea."  
  
She stepped back, as out from behind the curtain the main character from the game Metroid showed herself.  
  
"So it appears you kids have played the video game Metroid," A female voice came from inside the suit. She reached up and removed her helmet which gave a hissing sound as it came off, announcing that the suit is pressurized, " Nice to meet you three. My name is Samus Aran." 


	2. What if chapter 2, 3

Chapter 3  
  
"SAMUS ARAN!!! That's your name?" Dan erupted, "no way that's impossible. How can a video game character come to life?"  
  
"Is it really so hard to believe." Samus answered, "Actually the game came from me. The game wouldn't exist without me."  
  
"Wait can some one explain?" The 'independent' girl asked. " What game?"  
  
" I played it. It's called Metroid, right?" The blonde chimed in. "wait a minute.if your real. then does that mean that."  
  
The scientist lady stepped up again, " No don't worry, the Metroid is fake as well. There's nothing to worry about. Even if they did exist we would take care of that and either kill them off or contain them. Okay."  
  
" Stop! Hold up! For starters who are you lady." The brunet complained, " Ya know what, while we're on subject, don't you think us three should get to know each other. That would help don't ya think. Well if any body cares My name is Erika."  
  
" I'm Dan Zeary-" He was cut off by the blond.  
  
" Alexia, so let me get this straight your going to give us one of those suits?" She jumped to her feet with excitement, " Sweet!!"  
  
" Well I'm Dr. Carmen, and yes you'll get a suit like this." She announced pointing to Samus' suit, " the only thing is there are some differences with her suit and yours."  
  
As Alexia jumped around with joy Erika stood and continued her investigation, "So, now please explain what a Met. met. met joid or what ever it is. What is it?"  
  
" Its an organism that can drain the life force out of any living thing it chooses." Dan explained, " In the game they've become endangered due to the efforts of Samus Aran. To my knowledge there are about what five games."  
  
"You know your games, Dan." The doctor announced, " The story, creatures and every thing but Samus are fake, made up have you."  
  
"When do we start!?" Alexia screamed more than ready to start now.  
  
Coll stepped up to announce his own statement," Okay listen, I see your all excited to start," Erika and Dan looked at one another with uncertain looks, "but its late. I'm sure your all very tired, so why don't we go to sleep tonight, then in the morning, we'll start. Okay."  
  
"Samus," Alexia paid no attention to General Coll, "Did you ever have a husband or kids or even at least a boyfriend?"  
  
Samus looked at the ground, obviously hiding or ashamed of something. She waited for a moment as the whole room listened in silence. After some time Samus looked at them again, "Coll is right we all need some sleep. We have a long, early day tomorrow." She announced hiding some pain of some sort behind a smile.  
  
With a yawn Erika agreed and set off through the closed door, even though she had no idea where to go. Without thinking Alexia ran up to the stage to talk with Samus. Coll and Dr. Carmen came down off the stage along with the rest of the people on the stage. Dan approached them with a question of his own.  
  
Seeing him coming up Dr. Carmen spoke first, " Something wrong Dan?"  
  
"I'm not the only male am I?" He asked, "Five isn't a whole lot of people either, so there's got to be another set of three kids right? Or maybe a couple of sets?"  
  
Coll walked away, wanting nothing to do with any of it. Seeing she was on her own, she decided to answer his question without telling him to much about tomorrow, "Well there is going to be more that you'll meet in the morning, but that is in the morning, so why don't you go to bed and find out in the morning."  
  
Dan hesitated a moment, "All right, but I have one last question. How? How did the game come from her?"  
  
It wasn't much to go on but she gave him the answer he was looking for. "You know how every government has its own little secrets that they hide from the public? Well during Operation Desert Storm we had decided to give the Power suit a test drive. So when we got wind of some of those secret government projects over there, we jumped on the opportunity. Well it turned out the project wasn't a very big deal, but Samus had been ordered to eliminate any who saw her. So she had to kill lots of people that didn't really need to be killed. Unfortunately one of these men got a photo of her, and she didn't know it. When clean up crews showed up the photo vanished. Then the game came out. Needless to say we were shocked." (note: Time lines might not quite be in line but its a story and no one should really care. Its all for the fun of it.) " To make a long story short, we caught up with a few people and made sure that they said nothing. The games have been a hit and no word has ever gotten out, so everyone's happy. So now why don't you make us happy and go to bed." Dan looked around and saw that both Samus and Alexia had both left as well. " Please Dan? Everything else is fake remember."  
  
He didn't like the idea of not knowing enough but it was enough to satisfy him for one day, "All right. I take it a guard will show me to my room with a blind fold?" He joked as he left.  
  
  
  
It was quiet as usual in the early morning forest. The only sounds where that of the wind in the trees and the scurrying of small nocturnal animals returning to their dens until night fall again. It was still dark and the stars were only starting to disappear from the sky. But what was different was that one star instead of getting dimmer it was beginning to get brighter. Soon it was more than a star, it was a rocket, a meteor entering the atmosphere. The fireball shot across the sky, blinding to any who saw. Animals leaped from their perches as the rocket skimmed the tops of the trees, igniting all that it hit. Soon the fire spread to the trunks creating a massive forest fire. In the mean time the fireball continued on through the trees, and slamming hard into the forest floor, giving off a tremendous explosion. The explosion set fire to all the trees in the area threatening any and all in the path of falling tree trunks. Siting amongst the flames was the burning rock that started the fire. Deep within the several feet deep rock a creature stirred hoping to be released soon, but would have to wait for more than just a day or two to unleash its own plans. It sat unmoved, unseen, safe from the flames and waiting.  
  
  
  
Dan sat in the same in the same seat he had sat in the night before. He yawned as Erika skulked past him to get into a seat of her own. Alexia was already sitting, but was soundly sleeping in the chair. Her head was leaning on the back of the chair and her feet sat on the back of the chair in front of her. Once Samus entered the room along with Coll and Dr. Carmen, Alexia immediately woke up, wiping the drool from her mouth. Coll was the one to brake the morning silence though.  
  
"I trust you all slept well." The sarcasm wasn't very funny, even the guards groaned at the unfunny joke, " Well that's good. Now down to business. Its a question that Dan had asked before retiring last night. Who else would be joining you in your training. Adam."  
  
A boy about 16 stepped out and stood next to Samus, who was starting to dose off. He didn't where a power suit but was wearing something that looked like he was about to get in one. He seemed very similar to Dan: Brown hair, about six feet tall, skinny. He was more build than Dan though, and something in his unnaturally green eyes told Dan that this kid was going to be a problem. Dan just starred at him with dissatisfaction as Adam stood with a sarcastic grin on his face, one that Dan hoped to smack off later.  
  
"So what's so special about him?" Erika asked between yawns.  
  
"He's genetically engineered." Dr. Carmen announced, Samus reacting with an unhappy turn away from the child, " He's not cloned, but before he was born scientist went in and changed his genetic make up. He's suppose to be stronger, smarter, faster, and has more endurance and stamina then the gifted human. To sum it up, he's a super human. He will be your fourth party member."  
  
"Say what?!" Alexia jumped to a stand, " Only us four. Shouldn't there be like eight other sets of four kids maybe? What the hell are four kids gonna do?"  
  
"remember, your all going to be given the power suit remember?" Dr. Carmen reminded.  
  
"Yea, but that will farther enhance his abilities," Dan announced, "your throwing him into the mix to show that your new 'super human' can best us no matter what happens. Is that it? Your going to give him the disadvantages then put him against us in hopes of proving he's superior then us."  
  
"I'm impressed," Coll said, "essentially that is the idea. We're not trying to make you look bad or anything we're just testing his abilities."  
  
"So we're the test pigs for your 'super human'." Dan argued, " nothing more than that?"  
  
"Now Dan, " Coll continued, "you know that's not true. Once your in here there is no returning to society. Even if you could what and where would you do and go? Your services can and will be used else where."  
  
"Thanks. Its good to know we're all important here." Dan complained.  
  
Coll obviously missed the sarcasm in his voice, "Yes you are. Now then you all know his name?" Everyone nodded their heads in the yea whatever motion, " Adam, why don't you greet your new 'friends.'"  
  
Dan didn't like the tone in which Coll said the word 'friends,' and in focusing on it for too long missed the first sentence coming from Adam's mouth. " I suppose you want me to go down and sit with them as they are escorted to the first training exercise?"  
  
Coll almost didn't here him, " What? No, no you all need breakfast first. You know you can't train on an empty stomach." Erika gave him the finger as she yawned again.  
  
The whole time Samus stood facing away from Adam turning so not to see him every time he moved. Dan noticed this but said nothing, knowing it probably was none of his business. To his knowledge he was the only one who noticed and cared.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Six years pasted and Dan was confused on why he remembered that day know. They where in a chopper on their way to Area 51. Not knowing what was going to happen there he started going over all the practice exercises they put him through from that time. From the first test which was a simple race between the four of them in which Adam had cheated by shoving his elbow into Alexia's side. He remembered the weapons training in which he hit all the targets in the same amount of time as Adam did. Thinking he realized that every training program eventually came down to how well they did against Adam. He was glad when they cut the hand to hand training short because him and Adam had gotten into more than just a training fight. Had they gone by the designated time, one of them would have died that day. Dan tried to remember why he fought so rough that day, then he remembered that it was because Adam had gotten the nerve to tell them how they were erased from society. Dan remembered the conversation word for word.  
  
"You have no choice you have to partake in this exercise otherwise you'll be shot." Adam had started. The whole conversation started because Alexia didn't want to fight.  
  
"Shot? What makes you think that? I'd go back to my old life if I didn't have the chance to meet Samus in person." Alexia had argued as Dan and Erika stayed out of it for the moment.  
  
" Your old life? I guess they didn't tell you."  
  
" Tell us what?" Dan interrupted.  
  
"Tell you that your all dead." Adam took to much joy in saying that sentence, " Alexia remember when they picked you up? They called it a kidnapping, and your body was never found. Erika, your boyfriend found out about what happened to you and volunteered to come up with an excuse. He was driving you home one day when they hit a patch of black ice and went over an embankment. Sending him all alone in the car into the river below. Neither body was ever recovered and the car was found in pits and pieces." Erika stood paralyzed by the thought that her only love in life had given his life just because the government stole her away.  
  
Dan saw the tears coming to her eyes, but they never made it to her eyes because she began to lash out at Adam, " You son of a bitch!!" were her only words. She never hit him though, Dan had grabbed her and held her back.  
  
"Dan why stop her with what happen to you your going to attack me too." Adam continued, " On the ride home from school the day you were picked up, a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel. As he swerved he clipped the back of the bus you were suppose to be on. Actually it did more than clip, it them straight off the road. They went flying into a two story drop off a bridge and into a river, truck, bus and people. Almost everyone was killed. And those who weren't are presumed to be in a vegetative state for the rest of their miserable little lives."  
  
Dan thought for a moment and remembered all who were on the bus that day. All his friends and even Jill, the girl he had liked at the time. Thinking of all that had died all because of him, and the only reason he was there was to test him against a human wannabe. As predicted he too attacked Adam as Erika fell to her knees sobbing in disbelief. Dan didn't get far because the faculty and guards grabbed him quickly and told him to save it for the training.  
  
That was a while ago, Dan was on a chopper now and as much as he hated it Adam was a team mate now. Dan glared at Adam through his visor, knowing that Adam couldn't really see through it.  
  
A door sung open and Samus walked in, trying her best to keep her balance. She sat down across from Dan. A picture of her face came up in his visor, a little to the right of his head.  
  
" Okay listen up!" She announced, as pictures of everyone else came up on the screen. "AG- 1 will be going in first, AG- 2 with me, Adam and Erika will fallow. Dan and Alexia in AG-3 will cover our backs if need be. Then AG-4 will set up their perimeter around the designated bunker."  
  
"Samus?" Erika came forward.  
  
"what is it Erika?" Samus replied.  
  
" What exactly are we doing here any way?"  
  
" Well, about six years ago, around the time you all met Adam for the first time a meteorite struck hard in the high poconos, setting fire to the entire area."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Alexia complained.  
  
" Let me finish. After we recovered the rock and cooled it down we brought it to our facilities for study. As we took pieces of it off for different studies they started hearing sounds from inside."  
  
"Inside a rock. That's not possible. Especially coming from space." Adam argued.  
  
"Shut up!" Samus ordered, " They called me over for the braking of the covering and when I got there they were all too eager to open it. When they opened there was a living creature in side." Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces. "Now we're being sent in to see if the people in area 51 have the same creature we do. Questions answered?"  
  
"Samus, Can you come to the cock pit?" The pilot asked. She got up and walked to the front of the chopper. Dan couldn't help but fallow. Alexia jumped on his back to see if she could get a look too.  
  
" What is it?" Samus asked.  
  
" We keep trying to communicate with Area 51 but we're not getting a response from the tower." The pilot answered.  
  
" Try again." Samus ordered.  
  
" Okay," The pilot held his head speaker close to his mouth, " Area 51, Area 51, this is Area Lander please respond." There was nothing but static on the other the line. "Area 51, this is Area Lander please respond!" Still nothing. " Samus?"  
  
" Land any way, get as close to that bunker as possible." She turned around and ushered Dan and Alexia back to their seats.  
  
" Hey Erika as long as your with me you'll be fine" Adam announced. Erika just gave him the finger and loaded her canon.  
  
Dan decided to go over his equipment himself. He checked his energy supply and found that it was at full power. He remember checking his things before they got on the chopper, but he decided to check any way, just to pass the time. Missiles were full, bombs were full, everything was full.  
  
All the sudden there was a shift and the chopper descended to the base grounds. It wasn't very high because they landed not too long after the chopper started down. The side of the chopper opened and everyone jumped out. Dan dropped to one knee and looked around. The only thing he saw were the other choppers dropping the other groups of soldiers going in with them. Other than that the entire base was dead silent. Dan didn't like the idea of saying 'dead silent' because for all he knew, they all were dead. He got up and ran over to Samus who was just as confused.  
  
Alexia was there too. " Samus where is everyone? Shouldn't we be ducking for cover and fighting with people?"  
  
" I have no idea." Samus answered still far too confused to continue answering.  
  
"Samus, " Dan began, " What was the creature they took out of the rock you think is here? Could it have done this?"  
  
Samus looked at him. " Just one no. It would take it several weeks to pull that off. Months without getting killed itself."  
  
" But what was it?" Dan persisted.  
  
" The creature, it couldn't have done all this. A single Metroid couldn't have done this, not by itself." 


	3. Learning Cha 4

Chapter 4  
  
"METROID!! Is that what you said?" Dan demanded.  
  
"Yea" Samus replied, " The creature they cut from the rock was a Metroid, believe it or not. So obviously if someone knew of the Metroid before the meteorite then I guessed it had to have been during the Roswel crash, in New Mexico. Someone must have seen it and decided to through me and this Metroid together into one game."  
  
"It makes sense, " Erika appeared to be listening, " but we can't prove anything until we get inside. Samus AG-1 is already in position and waiting for you."  
  
"Right then," She continued , "Look for an elevator. Its got to be an under ground facility. Move."  
  
They all ran for the bunker that had the soldiers walking around. It was a large tan building that looked like it had just recently been opened. Watching the ground as he ran Dan noticed that the dust patterns on the ground looked very odd. He couldn't really tell cause the choppers they came in on muffled much of the patterns that could answer questions.  
  
Dan stepped into a door to the bunker and ran into Erika's back. "What's the de-" Inside the bunker, which was more of a hanger then a bunker there was a very oddly shaped space craft. It was held in the air by cables because it had no real landing gear. Dan didn't get much of a look at it because he had been rammed in the back by Alexia, who suddenly gave the same reaction that Dan had given when he walked in. Samus didn't hesitate at all, she was already giving out orders to secure the area. Dan and Alexia together ran up to her for their orders.  
  
"Okay!" Samus started." Everyone here and accounted for? Good, AG-1 you'll go down first. AG-2 will fallow when you give the all clear. AG-3 and 4 you wait here for my orders. Any objections?" Not a single hand went up or words said, " Good. Then lets move!"  
  
With the yell there was a scramble, apparently they had found the elevator. AG-1 and 2 vanished around a corner as Dan stood his ground. There really wasn't much for him to do. So he made his way over to the elevator. When he say it the doors were closing, Samus was turning around to give more orders to her troops, which included Adam and Erika. About five minutes passed and then the doors to the elevator opened. It had one soldier in it, and to what Dan could see only one group could fit in the elevator at a time. The all clear had been given and Samus turned to Dan.  
  
"Dan, when the elevator gets back up here your group gets in. Is that understood?" She ordered," AG-4 will stay up here just in case. Okay? See ya in a few."  
  
She jumped into the elevator with everyone else and let the doors shut. Dan ran over and gave the orders to everyone else who was still on the surface. He looked around and didn't see Alexia's purple and pink suit anywhere and began to panic. He looked back at the elevator but only saw the refection of his yellow and green suit in the doors of the elevator. He thought that the yellow and green was a bad combination of colors but now was a bad time to complain. He spotted some office doors that he hadn't seen before and decided to check those out. Inside he saw a desk with a very basic computer, on the wall hung metals and awards of some forgotten general. There were a couple of pictures but none had any significance to the task at hand. Behind the desk sat Alexia buried into the screen of the computer. Her helmet was off and she was typing vigorously at the keypad.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" where the only words that came out of Dan.  
  
"Dan the elevator is on its way back up, get everyone ready." She announced, not even blinking as she continued to explore the files on the computer. Noticing that Dan hadn't left she called him over to take a look," Well if your not going to go tell them than I'd may as well tell you what I found. For starters the man who owned this computer was a very sick man. Who in their right mind would put a porno add as their wall paper."  
  
"Everyone that was here was probably very isolated so I'm sure they got very bored. But more importantly what did you find?"  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Well I was able to down load a map of the whole facility. I then uploaded it to the memory banks of my helmet. The only problem is there is a door on the map, and behind the door there are no halls or anything. I'm guessing that that is where they are keeping the space craft from New Mexico."  
  
"Wait so then what's the ship in the hangar?" Dan wondered.  
  
"I'm guessing that's the reason why we haven't found any survivors. Something was in that ship that either killed everyone or forced everyone to hall ass into the underground base. What it is I have no idea."  
  
The door Dan had come through opened again and a soldier poked his head in, "Dan the elevator is back up here."  
  
"okay get in, but wait for us. We'll be there in a sec." Dan ordered.  
  
With a simple 'yes sir' the man disappeared through the door. Not to long after, Alexia had her helmet on and was ready to go. Soon Dan and Alexia where both in the elevator with the rest of the AG-3. (note: AG stands for 'Area Group') The elevator ride itself was about a minute long. Which was one minute too long for Dan. The doors opened and they all poured out of the elevator into a room that was a little smaller than hangar they where just in.  
  
They came out onto a elevated platform with stairs right in front of them. The stairs lead down into a room that was crawling with computers and wreaked of death. On the far wall was a huge monitor screen with some smaller television around the outside. The only activity was that of the soldiers that were securing the room for anything that might so much as move. Dan came down the steps expecting something to come flying out at him. As he descended he saw two other hallways that according to the map that Alexia found where the labs and experimenting areas and the living areas and false environments. He spotted Samus and went over to get his orders. Suddenly the huge screen sprang to life as a marine on a computer yelled out, "I've got it!"  
  
Samus walked over to him, "Got what?"  
  
"I got power back up. For some reason power to the whole base had been turned off. Even the underground life support was turned off." The man studied the screen and grimaced at something on the screen. " According to the records the life support was the first thing they deactivated. Strange."  
  
" Okay, see if you can access their maps." Samus ordered.  
  
"Don't bother I've got'em" Alexia announced, "I've already got it uploaded to my memory banks. Why don't you try looking for what it is they were doing here while I find a computer to print the maps out for ya's"  
  
"Okay, that works." The man agreed, as Alexia sat at a computer and pulled a cable out of the desk.  
  
Soon Alexia had the maps printed and handed out when Samus decided they were going to move on. They couldn't access the information they needed from that computer. Even when Alexia and the marine put their heads together. Hacking into the system inside the facility was difficult enough, Alexia didn't want to know what it would have been like from outside the base.  
  
Again they split into two groups: AG-2 went into the labs and AG-3 went into the living quarters. AG-1 got to stay in the computer room and try and get more information. As Dan made his way into the hall with the living quarters he walked past a door that looked similar to the vault door at Fort Mead. It was the door that the maps didn't say what was behind it. That was not his to worry about at the moment though.  
  
He proceeded up a small stair case that lead to another hallway. On his right there was another staircase, down the hall was a series of doors.  
  
"Don't go upstairs yet." Dan announced, "Save that for when we got everybody else."  
  
"I wonder what they're up to?" Alexia thought out loud.  
  
"Samus, I think you might want to come in here." The corporal asked.  
  
"What is it?" Samus asked stepping into the room. As she did so she saw a series of body tanks, the thing was they were all frozen to the point no one could see into them. "Try and deactivate one. just so we can see what's in it. Get on it."  
  
He ran over to a large computer on the other side of the room. The room itself was more like a hall than anything. It was a blue color because the cold air was starting to take hold in the rest of the room. It was like an elevator shaft that had been laid down to hold the testing areas.  
  
"Samus it'll take me a minute to do that," The corporal announced, " the computer has been frozen. The only thing is this looks like its been frozen on purpose."  
  
"Say what?" Samus asked.  
  
"Its looks like someone went to the computer console with a fire extinguisher. Freezing any chance of getting the system up and running easily."  
  
" Right do what you gotta do, just get it done." She ordered as she watched Erika wipe the ice off the glass in hopes of getting a better look. Not that it helped. " You, " she addressed a soldier who had just walked in. " run back and see if you can get some heaters on in here."  
  
About ten minutes later he came running back into the room, " Samus, the heat is up and running again."  
  
About ten more minutes later there was an announcement that he was deactivating the freezing process on the tanks. There was a hissing noise and areas of the tank started to glow a red/orange color. Not to long after they saw movement from inside the tubes. Everyone stood around one tube. Samus stayed on the outside of the group. Wait a minute, Samus thought to herself, Someone is missing..  
  
"Adam, where's Adam?" She asked. Everyone looked around no one knew where he went. Suddenly Adam stepped out from behind a tube that he was looking at by himself. "Geez, Adam, don't do that."  
  
"Yes mother." He said. Deep within his mask where no one could see due to his visor, he grinned a grin that only villains would make. " But it shouldn't be me your worried about. Take a look."  
  
Whirling around to see a huge Metroid slam itself into the glass. Suddenly another appeared next to it, trying just as hard to shatter the glass in a failed attempt. Looking down the row of tubes, they all sprung to life as Metroid after Metroid tried with all their might to shatter the glass all of which failed.  
  
Adam looked down at the one that starred up at him, " Cute aren't they." 


	4. Chap 5&6

Chapter 5  
  
"Cute my ass!" Barked Alexia.  
  
"Well what did you expect?" Adam replied right back. "Wait till they start changing to the other forms they've got."  
  
Everyone looked at him with a very concerned look on each of their faces. Samus was the first to move and that was to smack Adam up side the head. " Quit fooling around, we don't even know if that is really true."  
  
"Wait these little pieces of crap change? They get uglier and bigger?" Alexia inquired.  
  
"Relax!" Samus ordered, " I just said we don't know if that is really true or not."  
  
"Ahhh, ma'am?" One of the soldiers spoke up, " What is that?" He asked pointing to a computer consol. Samus ran over to take a look. "Growing" on the computer was a strange orange looking gel. It moved inside the transparent membrane that lay on consol. Samus approached it curiously.  
  
Dan was just wondering around the room when he noticed a tray of needles with green liquid inside them. "Samus?" Dan called, just before she touched the strange gel that was "growing" on the consol. "Samus what do you make of these?"  
  
She walked to Dan taking a last look at the gel that started to giggle a bit. She looked at the needles then picked one up and read a lable on the side of a beeker with the same liquid in it.  
  
"This is a metroid liquid of some sort" Samus explained, " Look here." She pointed to the label and all it said was "metroid" in black permanent marker.  
  
"Wait," Walking over Erika cut Dan off from what he was about to say, " Why would there be a liquid made of a metroid?"  
  
" Simple," Samus answered, " Remember all the medical advantages the metroid has over other creatures. The metroid doesn't really get sick you know. I'm sure if we pumped this into our blood stream we would either be sucked dry of all our life force or wouldn't have to worry about getting sick very often."  
  
Suddenly the gel on the computer jumped up off the consol and started hovering around the room seeming to watching everyone. Its shape kept shifting from a ball to an oval of some sort then something with all sorts of bumps on it among other shapes as it flew through the air. Some soldiers aimed to shoot it but Samus ordered otherwise. It seemed interested in one soldier unparticular. Just when it seemed it was about to get friendly it seemed to get nervous. It started vibrating violently than shot as fast as it could into the soldier's chest dropping him with no effort. It seemed to suck itself into the soldier's chest and cause him to shake just as violently.  
  
"What the heck!" Alexia screamed, "What did it do!?"  
  
"Hold him down!" Samus ordered. Three soldiers grabbed him but he still was too much for them to handle. Suddenly, for no reason he stopped and dropped flat on the floor, not moving what so ever. One of the soldiers checked his pulse then looked up at Samus and shook his head.  
  
"What was that, dam it?" Alexia continued her ranting, " What now?"  
  
Samus looked down at the needle she still held then looked at Dan. He looked at the rest of them, counting them. She looked back down at the needle again then ran over to soldier and stuck the needle into his neck. Samus emptied the whole thing into him, but he didn't move at all. After a bit his eyes opened and he looked around.  
  
"What-what happened?" He asked, "That gel thing hit me and I could feel it rushing all through my body. It felt like it was trying to do something to me. I-I don't know what it was doing."  
  
Everyone in the room stood around him as Samus helped him up.  
  
"Samus!" another soldier called. " I got the computer here up and running! Logging into the information net." Samus along with everyone else approached the consol too watch the glowing monitor. "Here we go."  
  
On the monitor the words "project X: program files activated" glowed across the screen. Suddenly a female voice came out of a speaker on the computer. It said all sorts of strange code numbers and access codes. After a few beeps it started saying information that made sense. " Project X," the voice started, " gelatinous membrane covers the interior. Interior consists of three nucleuses. each nucleus appears to be used for separate tasks that have not been determined what they are yet. further testing will be required.beep. beep. Project X: on site the parasite appears like a cell on a much larger scale.differences to determine if X is a cell: behavior to- light, sound, movement," The voice rambled off a series of different things about the flying Jell-O mold that didn't make it a cell. Just the fact that it wasn't inside anything and it was just flying around freely didn't make it a cell.  
  
Shortly after the 2 minute long list there was a few more beeps than a man's voice appeared. It sounded like it was a recording of some sort: "Dr. eds login date. third, two thousand and .. " the message seemed very scrambled and barely put together. The soldier at the consol said it was because the X that attacked was apparently downloading in a way information. The message continued on, " The X appeared here shortly after we received the metroid meteor. They arrived in a ship of some sort and were in the shape of strange reptile like creatures. They were very violent but once they were killed they seemed to return to the state of a jelly. Later we found a lizard from the original crew of the vessel. We moved him to the west wing in one of the specialized environments. We were going to put the metroids in these environments but then the X showed up. I don't know what happened, but apparently the pilot of the first crash in Roswell awoke and threw a fit. Systems failed all over and before we knew it the pilot, code named Ridley had escaped the base and the X were everywhere. I think I'm safe here for now. The X seems to fear the metroids. Perhaps it is the metroid's ability to drain the life force out of anything it desires. I'm going to attempt to revive some of the metroids to help combat the X in the base. Hopefully I or rather, they will be able to defeat them all before they learn how to activate the emergency override for the exits. I. no! Please .. God no! Send he..." there was nothing but static left.  
  
Everyone was horrified by what they heard at the end of the message. No one moved, Samus didn't even move. Dan couldn't believe anything that was happening. There was Ridley, the parasite X, right down to the metroid and even Samus herself. All he remembered from a simple video game. Then he looked back at the needles on the cart table he was looking at before, and remembered something else from the video game he had played. The metroids were the only predator of the X. And there was no way to tell if the metroids would turn on them or not. Leaving everyone in the base and possible the planet at the mercy of two superior species.whether man kind wanted to admit or not.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Gunshots suddenly broke the silence. Samus looked around to see who was shooting then realized that the shots were coming from the lobby like room where the elevator was. She noticed Dan starring intently at the syringes with the metroid serum in them. She remembered what it did for the other soldier so she thought back to the whole video game thing Dan had always talked about.  
  
"Everyone! Listen up pump that crap into you now!" Samus ordered, "Dan, Erika, and Alexia I want you to take it first."  
  
" Say what!?" Alexia screamed, " What the hell is that anyway, seriously?"  
  
" It's a." Dan started than stopped thinking for a moment why there was no sarcastic answer then looked at Samus, " Where is Adam?" he asked.  
  
She looked around and didn't see him anywhere, "Shit!" She cursed, "Find him! I want him on the surface now. If he says otherwise shoot him."  
  
" I still don't know what that shit is." Alexia complained.  
  
" See the metroids there," Dan answered, "That's what that shit is. It will keep that X parasite away from us. Okay?"  
  
She thought for a moment than grabbed for one of the needles, and before anyone could say anything she had it in her neck and was making sure she got every last drop out of it. When she was done she looked at Dan and announced, "Hey, I am not about to end up like that guy on that, that thing."  
  
Soon everyone in the room had had some of it. Gunshots from the other room thundering the whole time. Then Samus gave out orders to everyone. She told Dan to go look for that creature. She got Alexia on a computer to see what she could really do. In the mean time she wanted Erika to try and take out some of the parasites. Before leaving the room herself she told the soldier at the computer to let the metroids out and get to the surface. She ended the whole scramble with the words, "This mission is over."  
  
Dan made his way into the west wing of the facility like the recording had said, but once he was there he had no idea where to go. Quickly he got Alexia up on the radio camera communicator. Her picture appeared on the visor of his helmet.  
  
"Alexia!" Dan called, "I need a scan of the area here, tell me if there are any life forms that are not X."  
  
" Sure, just give me a minute here." After a moment she started talking again, "Okay, your on the first floor, let me think.okay here we go. Dan go up three floors, that is where I'm picking up a reptilian life form of some sort, good luck. I'm down loading the map to your visor now. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, when did you take over for Samus with the giving of orders?" She didn't even reply, she just closed the link and he just laughed. "Right three floors up, here we go."  
  
Dan made his way to the elevator seeing a dead body here or there every now and then. Nothing really threatening. He got to the third floor with out any problems either. He couldn't figure it out, what the men in the lobby had been shooting at before he left. As he was crossing through there was nothing there even though they were aiming for something that wasn't there any longer.  
  
The door made a ding, a light came on and the doors opened to reveal a room not much bigger than the elevator he stood in. He walked in and looked around for anything that would pose as a problem, but fortunately there was nothing. There was one door right ahead of him, once he approached it the door spun open. Inside there was a cave like environment. Dan could tell that parts of the environment were artificial, some rocks were foam others were different sorts of metal, and of course there were actual rocks of different types, sizes, and shapes. There was kind of a red or copper brown tint to the walls that reached several meters into the air and supported the ceiling. There were many stalagmites and stalactites. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Dan noticed something move in the shadows. Dan whirled around aiming into the shadows hoping to see something.  
  
"Whose there?" He called, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not infected with the X or anything else. I'm perfectly healthy and am not breathing directly into the air so you don't have to worry."  
  
Out of the shadows walked a reptile like creature. It stood on its hind legs and held a sword in its hands. "I am not worried of you. It is the X that you speak of." It looked around as if looking for something.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dan asked.  
  
"It is the X, it took the form of one of my crew mates." It approached Dan and stood up straight. "My name is Relk. What is yours?"  
  
"My name is Dan Zeary. Wait a minute," Dan took a step away from Relk, "how do I know you're not a X?"  
  
"Because the X can take the form of a creature, they can even learn from that creature's memory. But the chances of them acquiring enough knowledge to actually communicate on this level." Suddenly Relk jumped to a battle ready position. "And though they may just be a limited intelligence creature they do know how to use some of the simple weaponry like a sword."  
  
"But if you have the technology to travel through space why do you use a sword?" Dan inquired.  
  
"Tradition, now be quite." Relk ordered.  
  
"Why, do you-"  
  
"Quite!" Relk barked again, " I hear something." He whispered.  
  
Sure enough after Dan did a scan of the area his sensors picked up something about 7 meters ahead of him. "Freeze!" He yelled to the creature what ever it was. Suddenly the creature that looked quite a bit like Relk leapt out at Dan sword in hand and took two or three swings at Dan. All of which missed by a few inches.  
  
"Idiot!" Relk yelled. Almost instantly Relk was engaged in a full throttle sword fight. Dan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Up, down, thrust, left to right, right to left, jump, duck, punch, every ability they had they were using. Soon they got locked in a pushing contest with their swords. Dan could see the sweat on Relk's face drip to the floor. Dan could tell Relk was not going to last for much longer. As for the X that he was fighting with, its face was cold with no emotion and it didn't even struggle all that much. Relk's Muscles where shaking with stress as the X stood like a statue, unmovable. Relk looked at Dan with a look like he was going to die. That slight movement was the entire X needed. It threw him to the ground a meter from where they were. It shot over to keep him that way. It kicked away his sword and flipped its own in the air to bring it down on Relk. Dan wasn't about to let that happen. He raised his cannon arm up and fired two missiles into the thing's back. Even though Dan could see the chunks of meat fly through the air the thing still stood, sword in the air. Now it was a struggle for the X to keep it there but before anything else could happen Dan unloaded two more missiles, one for each arm. And it still stood with no arms or spine. No one moved for a time.  
  
Shortly the X's legs curled up to its body and the whole thing became a large floating ball. As it developed little transparent spines sprouted out of the surface of the now transparent membrane. It looked like a bigger version of the X jelly Dan had seen earlier. Only it was a big ball instead and Dan could see the organs and nuclei that floated around the inside of the creature.  
  
Obviously the thing was pissed, cause it totally forgot about the helpless Relk on the floor and came straight after Dan. Dan blasted another missile into the thing as it squeaked in pain and flew over his head. Dan whirled around to get a better shot in time to see the person sized ball of X smash itself into him and land him right next to Relk who still lay on the floor. Dan jumped up to his feet and fired two more rockets into the thing as it spun around the room to come hit him again. This time Dan quickly spun into his morph ball and shot to the other side of the room to get it away from Relk. The minute he came out of the ball he dropped to the floor avoiding another near hit by the X core. He sat up real quick and unloaded two more missiles into the thing. Another squeak came from it and then it raced over to Dan on the floor still. Dan rolled out of the way letting the thing crash head long into the concrete like surface. After the impact it didn't move. The membrane of the X melted off and all the veins and organs seemed to stay intact.  
  
Dan walked over to the pile of mush ready for anything as he let Relk get up behind him. He walked right up to it and still nothing moved. He put his arm cannon down at his side and studied the mess carefully. He stepped in the puddle of what was the membrane of the creature and the whole mess shifted toward him. He stepped back and fired another missile into the pile but it seemed to go straight through it. It didn't even seem to slow it down. The pile latched itself onto Dan. He could feel it seeping through his armor and onto his skin. The minute it came in contact with his skin it shot back but the armor kept it there. Before Dan knew what was going on the whole X had been absorbed. Suddenly a message appeared on his visor: "Beam sword acquired."  
  
Dan didn't understand. Remembering how to activate his missiles, he tried a similar idea to activate this so-called beam sword. After a bit of trying a bright, blue light sprouted from his cannon. Sure enough the beam from his arm didn't go anywhere and very much resembled a sword.  
  
"Cool," Was all Dan could say, "Its like a light saber." 


End file.
